Gotham: Arkham
"Arkham" is the fourth episode of season one of the crime drama series Gotham and the fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by TJ Scott with a script written by Ken Woodruff. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, October 13th, 2014. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Gotham was created by Bruno Heller, based on concepts originally developed by Bill Finger and Bob Kane for DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains strong language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is production code number 4X6654. * This episode is included on disc one of the Gotham: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection. The collection was released by Warner Home Video on September 8th, 2015. * Director T.J. Scott is credited as TJ Scott in this episode. * Actor Evander Duck, Jr. is credited as Evander Duck in this episode. * Actor J.W. Cortes is credited as JW Cortes in this episode. * Actress Genevive Barker's name is spelled as Genevieve Barker in this episode. * This is the first episode of Gotham directed by T.J. Scott. He directs three episodes from season one of the series. * This is the first episode of Gotham written by Ken Woodruff. He writes or co-writes four episodes from season one of the series. * This is the first appearance of Arkham Asylum, which is a staple setting featured in the Batman mythos. It first appeared in ''Batman'' #258 in October, 1974. It could be argued that this episode celebrates the 40th anniversary of Arkham Asylum. * Oswald Cobblepot adopts the alias "Peter Humboldt" in this episode when he introduces himself to Barbara Kean. Humboldt is a species of penguin. Quotes * James Gordon: I should have killed you. I should put a bullet in your head right now. * Oswald Cobblepot: And you would have every right to do so. But you won't, Jim Gordon. You're a good man. You may very well be the last good man in Gotham. .... * Harvey Bullock: Ed, what you got? * Edward Nygma: I have a paradox for you. * Harvey Bullock: What? * Edward Nygma: Well, a paradox, Detective, is when you... * Harvey Bullock: I know what a paradox is, smart-ass. .... * Alfred Pennyworth: Are you all right? * Bruce Wayne: I'm fine. Why? * Alfred Pennyworth: I heard screaming. * Bruce Wayne: Bad dream. * Alfred Pennyworth: Oh. Was I in it? * Bruce Wayne: Not this time. .... * James Gordon: This war... what are you talking about? Why will there be a war? * Oswald Cobblepot: Uh, as you know, war is just politics by other means. And isn't politics just money? Talking? * James Gordon: Talking about what? * Oswald Cobblepot: Arkham, of course. .... * Bruce Wayne: My parents believed a new asylum would bring hope to Gotham. Now that's gone. Everything they worked for is now falling into the hands of criminals. * James Gordon: Not everything. You're alive. It's not too late. * Bruce Wayne: Do you really believe that? Do you believe Gotham can be saved? * James Gordon: I believe it's worth trying. Crew * Rebecca Perry Cutter - Co-producer * Rebecca Dameron - Supervising producer * Ben Edlund - Co-executive producer * Ken Woodruff - Co-executive producer * Scott White - Producer * John Stephens - Executive producer * Danny Cannon - Executive producer * Bruno Heller - Executive producer * Annabelle K. Frost - Associate producer * Graeme Revell - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * * "Arkham" at the Batman Wiki * "Arkham" at the Gotham Wiki Category:2014/Episodes Category:October, 2014/Episodes